


Rock Bottom

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Smut shots [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Trans!Drake, drake takes it all, hes a useless slut we all know this let’s not lie to ourselves, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: When Gos is away for the night Drake and Launchpad get to have a bit more fun in the bedroom.





	Rock Bottom

“D-Drake.” Launchpad stammered out, his hand tightening in Drake’s hair. 

 

Drake slowly pulled a way, Launchpad’s dick sliding out of his mouth, “You don’t have to whisper, LP.” He said softly as he stroked him. He was right. Gosalyn was spending the night with Webby. They had the house to themselves for the first time in months. 

 

Launchpad’s eyes screwed shut as he moaned.  Drake let go of him as he climbed on top, grinding his pussy against him. 

 

“Mmmm that feels good.” Drake moaned as he peppered kisses along LP’s torso. He lifted his hips as Launchpad took himself in hand. 

 

“You ready?” LP asked as Drake nodded his head. He slowly lined the tip of his cock with Drake’s entrance as the smaller duck held his breath. 

 

Their size difference was daunting at first, especially considering Launchpad’s  _ size _ . A year into their relationship and Drake was still only able to take ¾’s of LP’s length. The shear girth of it entering him was enough to nearly split him in two during their first time and Drake couldn’t walk right for at least three days. 

 

The head slipped inside and Drake exhaled. Launchpad’s fingers rubbing soothing circles into his hips as he waited for Drake to get comfortable. 

 

It was hard to have this level of intimacy between them between work, crime fighting, and being fathers. It took a lot of time simply to prepare Drake for anything larger than LP’s fingers. It wasn’t all that bad. They could just as easily enjoy more other _ orally stimulating _ activities when they had a spare half hour. 

 

“A little more.” Drake groaned out, pushing himself lower onto Launchpad’s cock. LP’s fingers trailing up to cup Drake’s face, leaning up to kiss him softly before laying back down. 

 

“You’re doing amazing, Drake.” He whispered as Drake relaxed into him, sinking down just a bit further. His hips thrust slightly, enough to gain some much needed friction. 

 

His hands splayed out on Launchpad’s chest, his fingers digging into his feathers as he lifted his hips up and sunk back down. His pace increasing as Launchpad held on tighter to his hips. 

 

Drake whined as he sunk back down, pumping himself faster. He would deny the noises that LP was able to draw from him. His breathing increasing as he moved faster. 

 

“Shit.” Launchpad moaned, his hands slipping and Drake thrust down with all of his might. LP’s entire length shoving inside of him as he screamed out. Slowly sliding forward until he rested on top of Launchpad’s chest. 

 

Launchpad reeled himself back, so close to his own orgasam, it took everything he had not to cum. “D-Drake?” He spoke, his hand on the smaller birds back as he shuddered. 

 

“I’m good.” He croaked out, “Just. Just give me a minute, babe.” Launchpad nodded, his hand going back to rubbing Drake’s back. 

 

They were still, they’re breathing hard as Launchpad slowly moved, turning his body to try and get more comfortable. Drake moaned out and LP was sure he was done for. 

 

“Hey, Drake.” Launchpad spoke softly, trying not to jostle his boyfriend too much. 

 

“I know I know.” Drake whispered, slowly thrusting his hips and moaning again. “It feels good though.” He assured him as he slowly sat up. 

 

LP’s eyes practically rolling to the back of his head, God, Drake felt amazing. His pussy tight around his length and Launchpad wanted nothing more than to coat his insides white. “I’m really close.” He gasped out and Drake smirked. 

 

The smaller bird slowly bounced down, grinding their hips closer together, his pussy squeezing tighter around Launchpad. 

 

Launchpad’s eyes closed again as he gripped the bedsheets. Drake leaned down, their chests flush against each other as he kissed the edge of LP’s beak. 

 

He lifted his hips again, sinking back down slowly onto the length. Drake didn’t know he could feel so  _ full _ . “L-Launchpad.” He moaned out as his boyfriend thrust into him. 

 

“You make me crazy.” Launchpad groaned, his hand coming up to grab Drake’s tail. “I’m not gonna last much longer.” Drake groaned, kissing Launchpad with such fervor he was sure he was going to drown. 

 

“Me too.” Drake whispered, thrusting down once more as he moaned, his orgasam ripping through him. Launchpad felt himself follow, shooting his load deep inside of his lover. His grip tightening but quickly letting go so as to not hurt him. Both birds shaking as Drake slumped on top of him. 

 

They were silent, the sound of their heavy breathing filling the room as they looked at each other. Launchpad kisses him softly, his hand once again cupping Drake’s cheek. 

 

When they parted Drake took a steady breath, “I feel all sticky.” He complained, slowly lifting himself off of Launchpad, watching as he slowly exited from Drake’s body. Cum dripping down between them as Drake was finally free. 

 

Drake huffed, slowly rolling over so that he could lay next to Launchpad. “That was amazing, though, don’t get me wrong.” He continued, he felt so empty without Launchpad inside of him. “But I’m not gonna be able to move for at least a few days.”

 

Launchpad rolled to his side to nuzzle into Drake’s neck, “I’ll just carry you everywhere. No problemo.” He cooed, placing feather light kisses across Drake’s face. 

 

“You gonna wash me up as well?” Drake grinned, turning into the kiss. 

 

“As you wish.” Launchpad promised, already flinging himself out of bed. He picked Drake up with ease and he laughed as he walked them to the bathroom. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos make my day!


End file.
